


Loving An Idiot Is Hard, But Worth It

by notaheroofjustice



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaheroofjustice/pseuds/notaheroofjustice
Summary: Just a whole thing full of one-shots/drabbles for Katsura because I love him. ♡





	Loving An Idiot Is Hard, But Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time! And you might have accidentally exposed exactly what you want.

You huffed as you pulled your scarf up closer to cover your cheeks. Partially due to the cold, partially because you knew your face was still red from the conversation you just had. Not that anyone could tell the difference in the winter air, but that didn’t change you wanting to hide it.

 

It had a been simple conversation with the girls. Things you want for Christmas or plan to do around that time. The question had came around to you and you accidentally let slip out without a thought, “I’d really like a relationship for Christmas.”

 

It wasn’t until the words had left your lips that it fully processed what had been said. And you went into full panic mode. “I mean-! It’s not like that would actually happen! Seriously, I’m just kidding don’t take it seriously!”

 

However, it had already been too late. The ominous energy around you and the smirks on some of their faces told all. You were screwed.

 

To make matters worse, they knew you had feelings for a certain idiot fugitive. You could feel a chill that certainly wasn’t due to the air run down your spine as they all, minus Tsukuyo, stood up, Tae and Kagura placing hands on your shoulders for a second before passing by you.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you the  _ perfect present! _ ”

 

_ Oh yeah. You were definitely screwed. _

 

You were left with Tsukuyo, who could only offer you a sympathy look and a “Good luck,” before she left herself to head back to Yoshiwara.

 

That conversation struck fear and embarrassment in you, and you could only worry about what would happen as the days to Christmas neared closer.

 

_ It couldn’t be that bad. Right? No. It certainly would be. Why even try to lie to yourself? _

 

You could only attempt to shake your head of the thoughts as you entered your home, glancing at the small Christmas Tree you had decorated all by yourself. Actually, you had took the time to decorate your house by yourself. You had no idea why. Maybe to keep up the tradition? Or maybe to distract yourself from the crushing loneliness you had been feeling lately? There was no family for you to spend the holiday with this year, and that fact was catching up to you fast as you stared at empty rooms that had in the past been filled with cheer and joy around this time.

 

Perhaps that was why you let out that you desired a relationship. Someone to be around you when this lonely feeling was beginning to overcome you. And you didn’t want to bother your friends too much, especially not on Christmas. They had others to spend the day with.

 

You allowed a small laugh to escape your mouth, it filling the previously silent room with a bit of sound. You could only imagine how they would get on your case if they found out you felt that way. It was obvious they wouldn’t consider you to be a bother, yet you still couldn’t bring yourself to tell any of  them. It frustrated you a bit, your inability to speak those thoughts, but it’d be okay. You would still find a way to enjoy yourself on Christmas Day, even if that meant to just go around and deliver the presents you had gotten for everyone.

 

One present was particularly special. A smile curled up at the ends of your lips at the thought. Of course it was for Katsura, and for Elizabeth as well. And unsurprisingly you had put a lot of thought and effort into it. You had taken the time to make the two of them matching holiday sweaters, one that resembled your own you had made for yourself.

 

The idea had came to you when you had decided to wear it out one day. You had ran into the two of them, and Katsura was quick to notice the sweater. The cute animals lined up on it wearing santa hats brought a twinkle to his eyes and a small blush to his cheeks.

 

“Where did you get this adorable sweater?”

 

His voice had a clear urgency, he was ready to run and get one at a moments notice despite being a wanted criminal who should be hiding himself, not shopping for holiday sweaters.

 

You laughed, he could be the absolute cutest at times! “I made it myself.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Mhmm!”

 

You wore a proud grin on your face, satisfied that someone appreciated the hard work you had poured into making it. The pride you felt only amplified by the fact it was your crush who appeared so impressed by it.

 

“Could you make me one too? Exactly like that!”

 

It was obvious he didn’t realize that it almost seemed like he was asking you to make matching sweaters. Well, maybe it only came to your mind due to your feelings, but that changed nothing!

 

“Uhhh… I can consider it. I’m-- I’m a bit busy right now.”

 

You tugged at your scarf, attempting to hide the blush rising to your cheeks. Maybe that had became a bit of a habit of yours during this winter season.  ~~_ Hey, at least you could have a new character quirk that could become a recurring joke. _ ~~

 

But there wasn’t time to worry about that. Not when you noticed the disappointment on Katsura’s face at the thought of not getting the cute sweater any time soon.

 

“Well. When you’re not busy, is it possible you could do it?”

 

It almost looked like he was pouting.  _ God, he was adorable. _

 

“I can try my best.”

 

And like that, you had the perfect Christmas gift idea.

 

While you had clearly made time to get the others presents, you had spent most of your free time when not socializing with friends working on these sweaters. You poured a lot of effort and love into it, wanting to get across how much you cared for Katsura. Though you doubt he would realize from something as simple as an article of clothing.

 

And now you sat there wrapping up these gifts, remembering to take special care of the sweaters. It not only helped your thoughts drift away from your own emotions, but you felt such a rush of happiness at the thought of giving the gift to Katsura. You cared for him so deeply, and even if he never came to realize those feelings, you wanted to offer him any bit of happiness that you could. Though, you had also felt a sense of nervousness. You knew he would love the sweaters of course, but there was something about giving someone you held romantic feelings for something that you made that felt so…. well, romantic. 

 

You shook your head. You couldn’t focus on that aspect. This was for Katsura! There was no way you would chicken out. Now you just had to wait for the day to come.

 

Turns out it arrived quicker than you expected.

 

The days passed, and suddenly it was Christmas Eve. You had spent most of the day and night with the girls, and you felt a bit of sadness twitch in your heart as you all parted your ways and headed home.

 

You had pretty much forgotten about the ominous feeling the others had given you days previously, and as you trudged back to your place and entered all you could focus on was going to sleep. Sure the day was fun, but it had left you exhausted. You had barely remembered to turn on the lights on the Christmas Tree as you headed to bed. Even if only you would see them, it was a bit of a tradition as well. One you didn’t have the heart to break.

 

You walked into your room and practically crashed on your bed. Not time to think about much else as you drifted off to sleep.

 

Too bad you ended up being woken up a few hours later. A loud crashing sound was made, but your tired brain couldn’t cause you to see any worry in that at the moment as you glanced at the clock on your phone. Well, it was past midnight. Officially Christmas. 

 

_ You were going back to sleep. _

 

But then you heard another crash. And another. By then you had decided you should probably check it out, you really couldn’t be afford to be murdered in your sleep on Christmas of all days. So you reluctantly pulled yourself out of bed and walked out to other room.

 

And instead of seeing a killer prepared to stab you with a knife, you saw Elizabeth. Dressed as Santa Claus. And Katsura. Wrapped up in ribbon with a bow on his head.

 

You rubbed your eyes and blinked a few times. Come on, you had to be hallucinating. Right?  _ Right?! _

 

“Elizabeth?”

 

The only response was the usual sign being held up.  **‘I’m Santa Claus.’**

 

“Okay….. Why is Katsura wrapped up in ribbon?”

 

“I’m not Katsura! I’m your present!”

 

“..... My what?”

 

“Your present! For Christmas.”

 

“Why are you..?”

 

“Leader told me when you love someone you should offer yourself as a Christmas present to them.”

 

“And you listened to her?”

 

He was a complete idiot. You let out a sigh, until his words clicked in your head.

 

“Wait.”

 

No, no. You had to be hearing that wrong. Did he say….?

 

“Katsura you….”

 

“Yes. I love you.”

 

It looked as though there was a bit of a blush dusting his cheeks, but it couldn’t be nearly as bad as the flustered look on yours.

 

You stood there, in shock, until Elizabeth came up behind you and pushed you over to Katsura. 

 

**‘Open your present already.’**

 

Well, who were you to argue with Santa Claus?

 

You reached up, removing the bow from Katsura’s head, and unwrapping the ribbon tied up around him.

 

“What am I supposed to do now?,” You questioned as the last of the ribbon fell to the ground.

 

“Well Leader told me to do this.”

 

Before you had a second to ask, he captured your lips in his, arms wrapping around your waist. You were caught off guard for a second, but you let yourself go and returned the kiss. It felt as though it had gone on for quite a while until you heard another voice chime in.

 

“Can you two cut it out already? I’m tired of hiding here.”

 

You pulled away, glancing around the room. Gintoki came into view, a sleeping Kagura on his back. Shinpachi was behind him, followed by Tae. Slowly, the others who had been hiding came into view, making you question how they all had managed to get in your house.

 

_ Wait. How did Katsura and Elizabeth even get in your house? _

 

~~_ Hell, that wasn’t important right now. Maybe it would get explained in another episode. _ ~~

 

“What are you guys doing here?”

 

“Do you really think we’d let you spend Christmas all alone?,” Tae questioned, the smile on her face clear.

 

She was behind this. Well, most likely her, Kagura, Sarutobi, and Kyuubei mostly. Though you were certain Tsukuyo had a hand in this as well. And of course the others too. They had all pitched in together to make sure you had a enjoyable holiday.

 

Tears formed in your eyes. You were so grateful to have such amazing friends. And the smile they all wore told you they were grateful to have you too. 

 

Katsura slipped his hand in yours, your name softly slipping from his lips. You glanced up at him, on the verge of fully crying.

 

_ “Merry Christmas.” _

 

And there the tears go. You pulled him into a hug, crying out into his chest. His hand was placed on your head, him attempting to comfort you as you let out the many emotions you had held in for so long.

 

This really turned out to be the best Christmas after all.

 

And you had not only a framed picture of you, Katsura, and Elizabeth wearing the sweaters later, but also pictures of you and all your friends spending the day together laughing and smiling to prove it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know it's November, but I can write Christmas stuff if I want.
> 
> Highly likely this will get posted to my tumblr account used for writing/hcs as well: https://zippermxn.tumblr.com/


End file.
